Breaking the Hunger
by Robert Tripp
Summary: This is a hunger Games adaptation from Gales point of view. Only in this version Gale and Katniss run into trouble on the morning of the reaping during their daily hunt.


Breaking the hunger

By Robert Tripp

Chapter one

The Sun was just beginning to rise; the morning dew had moistened the forest with a thin layer of water. The trees glistening from the beads dripping off their leaves. It was a rare sight to see, normally at this time of year it never gets cold enough for a sight like this. But than again, on the morning of the reaping, everything had a cold feel to it. Gale stood leaning against the bark of a pine. He was waiting, thinking of what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but didn't know how to convince her. He knew she had too much pride. He knew she would never do that to her family, and he knew she was coming and didn't have much time. Gale sat there practicing what to say much like a tribute would practice a motivational speech before the day of the reaping. Those bastards lived for today. This was their day to shine, the day they have been practicing for since they were 5. Gale had put his name in over 40 times, and he had survived one too many years. He knew his time would be up soon. Soon his name would be pulled. And it would only be a matter of time. Before he would have to come face to face with those bastard tributes. Than like a flash of lighting in his head he thought not of his name getting drawn, but the girl he stood waiting for day in and day out. How he would do anything in this world to not hear the name Katniss Everdeen be called out aloud at the reaping. Two names would have to get chosen, and there was only one other person to have their name in as much as he.

Gale now decided to take a seat and crawled his back down the bark of the pine. He sat there not thinking of himself but again thinking of the one girl who held the key to his heart. Than he looked back in between the two familiar trees her face normally shone through. But there was nothing, no sign of her gentle light skinned face. Or the tail of her hair she so often tied up. He hadn't seen those kind eyes in hours and he yearned for them. Gale wasn't sure if these feelings were love like his mother and her father had once shared but if there was any feeling close to love, this had to be it. But much like an unsure schoolboy the thought of love quickly jetted to the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about today. The main worry, what to say when she arrives.

As that thought began to trail away he heard something. The dew still glistening the forest. This made hunting a little easier. Animals love the dew in the morning he thought. He reached back into his quiver, pulled arrow and placed it on the hilt of his bow. He pulled it back and took aim. He knew something was coming, and it was the opposite direction in which Katniss normally comes from. But still he thought, wait for it. With an arrow pulled seconds can feel like hours. Time seems to slow down, and his eye becomes as deadly as the arrow itself. Than he saw him, he was a stockier build with his gut bulging at the waist. He knew right than that this man was not from any district. He was a guard from the capital. But why out here and this early. The reaping wasn't for hours. Than again his brain fired like lightning and the one t name that constantly ran through his head did so again, Katniss.

Gale sat patiently hidden behind the cover of the trees. His arrow still pulled and at the ready. The second the guard spotted him, he knew what he was to do. Gales mind was now focused on his right hand. All he had to do was let go. Let go and finally take something back. Finally stand up for what he believed in, death to the capital.

A bead of sweat now slowly dripped down his brow. Even on a cold morning, a situation like this would make any man sweat. Gale thought that if this guard was the reason Katniss was not here that he would make him pay. And that if the guard was tracking Katniss, his arrow would surely take him off her trail. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Gale knew he had one shot and he knew this would not be like shooting a squirrel precisely to preserve the meat. This was a kill shot, a shot that would take a man's life before he would be able to blink. Gale raised his bow slightly, his eye taking aim at the guards head. The guards next step would be his last, once he walked past the tree that stood between him and gale, gale would release. Suddenly a hand came from behind him and gently touched his shoulder. The hand startled gale and forced him to release the arrow, but it startled him enough that his precise eye wasn't on his target. The arrow sailed through the air past the dew dripping off the leaves and fell deep into the guard's right shoulder. The guard instantly dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Gale knew he didn't get the kill shot and knew that within a matter of seconds that guard was going to come up firing.

Gale looked to his left and there she was, sitting right next to him. Her eyes now fixed upon his, he sat there mesmerized. She put a finger to her lips, and started scaling the tree. There was no question she was more limber than he. And her eyes were as beautiful as they were deadly. Katniss once killed a squirrel jumping from tree to tree in the dead of winter some 40 yards away. She was good; there was no doubt about that. But right now gale needed her to be better than good, because that guard would rise soon.

With that he heard the rustling of twigs and grass as the guard began to rise, the guard quickly fired 3 shots toward the area that the arrow came from. The bullets ripped through the air, one bullet missed the other two hit the pine tree just above Gales head. Katniss climbed the tree just high enough to be out of the line of sight of the guard. The guard now moving quicker towards gale, taking cover behind every tree he walked by. The guard knew someone was out there, and had a vague idea of where. But could not pin point the origin of the arrow. The guard now breathing as heavy as the horses' gale had read about in the old world. The guard was talking to someone but gale couldn't make out who. He knew that it was only a matter of time now that the guards friends come looking for him. There was no way this guard was out this far on his own.

The talking ceased and than a clicking noise. The sound of the hammer on the gun clicking, loading the next bullet into the chamber. Gale quickly grabbed an arrow and took aim. The guard poked his head out from behind the tree, gale took his shot, and the arrow pierced through the air. Blood began to trickle down the face of the guard; the arrow had missed but not before it sliced the guards cheek. The guard now knew exactly where gale was. He rolled off the tree with such ferocity, it resembled a charging animal. Except this animal had a gun. Gale's eyes met the guards and as gale was reaching back for another arrow he saw the flash of the gun and time stood still. The bullet emerged from the chamber heading directly towards gale. Gale felt the feeling of warm steel enter his body. He dropped to the ground almost instantly. His brow now dripping with beads of sweat. His eyes unable to focus up on his target. The guard continued to approach gale with his gun pointed towards him. Gales face was now touching the morning dew. He thought after all these years living with fear of dying in the hunger games; this is how it would end. By a worthless guard, with nothing to gain by killing him. Except to get his revenge for the arrow that still stuck out of his shoulder. In the woods where he hunted everyday, and with Katniss by his... Again like lightning gales mind thought of Katniss. Thought of her safety and how she would get away. Katniss was a great hunter but never a killer.

As the guard slowly approached gale he drew the hammer of his gun back, and gale closed is eyes. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be this worthless Capitol guard. Than he heard it, not the sound of the gun, but the sound of his guardian from above dropping 12 feet to the ground. His eyes opened and kneeling right in front of him was the girl that never left his mind. Her hair tied down the middle of her back. Katniss turned towards gal and quickly assessed his injury. Gale had been shot in the shoulder, Katniss wasn't as good as her mom when it came to medicine but that didn't matter right now. She knew what needed to be done so that he would live.

Katniss sat gale up against the pine tree. The sun still making its way up over the trees. Katniss hugged gale, it was then that gale saw the guard flat on the ground 6 feet in front of them. Gale's arrow was still sticking out of the guards shoulder. But than he saw the arrow sticking out of the guard's eye. The kill shot that gale had originally aimed for, but this was Katniss' kill. He knew that she saved his life. And he knew that one day, he would repay her and save hers. But that day was most certainly not today.

Gale pulled away from the warm hug Katniss gave him and finally opened his mouth. "Hey, nice shot" gal said. Katniss looked at him with those gorgeously deadly eyes and smiled and answered him. "Gale, we have to get back to the district. You're hurt and there are going to be more of them. What happened? "I was waiting for you, it was beginning to get late. Katniss I thought they had you, or were after you. Katniss looked at gale, "no I crawled under the gate like usual, and after about a half a mile I saw the guards. Gale quickly interjected, "guards, you mean there's more than this one". "Yeah three total from what I could see. I wanted to follow them to see what they were doing. I tracked them for a while and that's when I spotted you. This guard broke away from the rest of them. Gale quickly responded "so the other two are nearby than". Katniss simply nodded as she often does. She had that look on her face that often meant she was deep in thoughts of her own. Katniss helped gale to his feet. His shoulder throbbing in pain now that the shock and adrenaline had worn off. He was hurt, but luckily the bullet missed most of his shoulder and went through the meaty part of his arm. Katniss and gale began the walk back through the forest much like they have every day, except today was no ordinary day. And than it hit gale almost as hard as the bullet, that today was the reaping and judging by the sun, they didn't have much time left. And the bleeding hole in his shoulder wouldn't make this day any easier.

Chapter Two

Gale felt the need to look at the sun as frequent as a meticulous baker would check his baking dough. His brow now as damp as the morning dew which has dried up in the baking sun. He thought to himself how cold it had been just a few hours ago, but somehow now it had felt like he had been deep in the mines for hours. Every step with his left foot gale felt a shock of pain not just in his shoulder, but now shattering down through his whole body. Katniss and he have been walking back for several hours now. Gale knew he was slowing them down, but also knew the roaming remaining guards didn't help their speed either. Every step, as aching as it was, was a step of immense caution knowing that sooner or later the Capitol guards would be searching the forest. Katniss wasn't much for words, especially out here. Gale had tried a few times to interject some form of communication, but Katniss just looked at gale. A look that Gale instantly accepted and knew why it was given. It must have been the fog that was creeping in his head from the wound. Gale knew this wasn't the time or the place. And that in order to live, he had to shut up and follow.

Katniss moved through the forest with such fluidity, Gale had spent days upon days hunting these forests with her before. But the forest now looked as though he had never been here before. Gale for the first time in years of living in the forest, felt lost. His head now swelling, gales legs began to weaken below him. And in a sudden instant he was on the ground.

Katniss quickly came to his side. Gale was still conscious but felt dizzied with every waken minute. Katniss finally began to speak in an angelic tone, while throwing his arm over her, "You know, on the lighter side. We might miss the reaping. She began to laugh, "I hear if you're not present they just skip your name and go right on to the next person". Gale looked at Katniss and laughed, they both knew that wasn't true. If his name got pulled he'd have to go, and if he wasn't present, well he was dead either way. As that thought trailed out of his mind, his eyes began to roll, as he began to feel his body shutting down. He looked up at Katniss and that was the last thing he remembered.

Gale sat there, looking around every where he looked there was sadness. It was a cloudy memory but one which stood out among the rest. Several adults of district 12 were here, they have come to pay their respect. A concept that a child can't comprehend. But there was one thing gale understood very well. The explosion had taken the life of Mr. Everdeen, he was gone. And with him a part of Katniss' heart. Gale began to stand and walked over to Katniss. The room had a smell that emulates death, it was unmistakable. As gale walked you could hear his feet hitting the floor below them, the room was silent. Mrs. Everdeen was on the chair to the left, she was sick. It was a difficult time, that's for sure. But she had a look of disparity and defeat, rather than mourning and courage. As he continued to walk the sound of his feet began to be drowned by the sound Mrs. Everdeen's hysterical sobbing. Gale reached Katniss, who sat there hands interlocked and resting under her chin. Her eyes watered but like lightning on a summer night, no drops falling from them. Her cheeks as soft and dry as ever. She turned toward gale as he reached for her shoulder, her head turned and Katniss looked into gales eyes. He has seen her eyes before, but never has he looked through them. Not like this, this was like looking into her soul, he felt like he saw Katniss for the first time. Gale reached out his hand, eyes locked with her, "Come on, give me your hand". A cloud began to form again, "give me your hand".

"Gale, gale, give me your hand gale. Katniss was standing above him holding her hand out. She began to sound angered, "Gale, your hand". Gale finally realized he was out of his dream and he began to find his surroundings. His face was on the ground, Katniss was reaching her hand under the hole in the fence. They have so often traversed this burrow with ease, but gale could barely move. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs that were blocking his consciousness. He than heard the two guards, still a great distance away. But they were unfamiliar to these forests and were very heavy footed and loud. He snapped back and reached for her hand. She pulled him through, gale could now feel the dirt and grass passing through the hole that still existed in his shoulder. The blood now drying, but the pain remained pouring out of the hole faster than blood rushed out of gales pale face. Katniss pulled him through; he attempted to rise but without her help proved worthless. She quickly grabbed him again. They walked to Katniss' house, the streets were empty, and quiet. People often liked spending the morning of the reaping with family, just in case they were the victim of the capitals games that afternoon. Katniss opened the door to her home, she flew the door opened and realized no one was home. She sat gale on the chair, again he began to flash memories right in front of him. He was in the same room as he was as a boy; he could see Mrs. Everdeen crying. Gale was kicked out of this memory and snapped back, Katniss has picked him up. She had cleaned the table and now gale lay upon it. Gale rested his head back on the pillow Katniss had created with her jacket. He looked at Katniss and before his mind became full with fog he was able to get out one last thing, "thanks Katnip".

Chapter Three

Gale began to open his eyes, Katniss was sitting next to him. She was gently shaking gale to get him up. He slowly threw his legs over the side of the table and carefully sat up. His shoulder was wrapped up, some blood hade soaked through the bandage but the surrounding are was clean. "How long was I asleep?" "About an hour or so, it took awhile to get you fixed up though; I've only watched my mom do it. She'll take a look at it later". Gale noticed Katniss changed her clothes; she was wearing her mothers blue blouse. Than it struck gale that today was the day that the Capitol would choose 2 candidates for the hunger games. Katniss began to speak again, "Gale, we have to get moving or we'll miss the reaping. You and I both know that can't happen". Gale remembered what he had wanted to say to her since the morning dew. He was sure he knew what he wanted to say earlier but now his tongue was twisted in knots. "Katnip, let's go. Let's leave right now. We can skip the reaping and run. We'll evade those guards and, Katniss interjected, "and what about our families Gale, they can't live without us. Do we just abandon them? Gale already feeling rejected, "no Katnip, they'd be fine. Other people in the district would look after them". Katniss' face drooped with sadness," you don't think I want to leave, you don't think I want to get out of here forever. I think about it just as much as you do. But than I think of Primm, and how alone and helpless she would be".

Gale suddenly felt like he had been kicked in the chest, she was right. They couldn't leave, they had too many responsibilities here. Gale looked at Katniss, "I'm sorry, you're right. Right now we need to make sure we don't miss that reaping. Katniss nodded to him, "thank you, now here are some clothes, it sounds like it started and the center is bound to be crowded". Gale put in the clothes Katniss gave him again with extreme caution. He couldn't lift his left arm, so getting the shirt over was a troubled task. He got dressed and they began their brisk walk to the reaping.

As they approached you heard cheering and sobbing, but it all was drowned out by the recognizable voice of Effie Trinket. She was capitol born, with such an overly extravagant look and feel to her. Gale and Katniss now running and approaching the back of the crowd. As they scanned the faces of the crowd they began to realize they were too late. The ceremony had already occurred. Gale began to feel terror, had his named been pulled while he was absent. Katniss and gale ripped through the back end of the crowd, trying to get a view of the stage. Gale noticed blonde hair of the bread boy of the district, Peeta Mallark. "Katnip look, on stage, they chose the candidates already. They pulled Peeta's name out". Gale and Katniss were still unaware if their names had been called, a crime punishable by death if they were absent for that. Every guard gale passed with his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, an eerie reminder of what the Capitol was capable of. As the candidates were being walked off stage, gale and Katniss' eyes both caught the same image; they finally saw who was chosen as the female candidate. Gale felt a lump in his throat and instantly grabbed Katniss' arm. It was Katniss' little sister Primm.

Katniss began to scream and ripped her arm out of Gale's hand. She now was violently shredding through the crowd shouting at the top of her lungs," I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute". The crowd now hushed and began parting for Katniss to make her way through. Effie trinket and the rest of the people on stage, stopped in their tracks. And there she was, little Primm standing there, tears in her eyes. Holding back every drop, she was looking directly at Katniss. Effie trinket began to walk back to the microphone, she  
>Looked puzzled as to what to do. She walked over to a gentleman dressed in outrageous clothes and whispered in his ear. Katniss was now nearly at the foot of the stage. Effie trinket turned to the mic and began to speak. "As per your request to volunteer, I'm sorry to say it has come a tad too late. Maybe next year you could volunteer earlier in the ceremony". She gave a devilish, yet sympathetic grin," again I'm sorry but the candidates have been accepted and the president has already been informed of their names".<p>

Gale had begun to run after Katniss as soon as Effie began to speak. He knew it would be nothing good, and needed to be there for her. After the mic rang out its last words Katniss dropped to her knees, and for the first time gale could remember she began to weep.


End file.
